


Stars: The Lost Section of Chapter 62

by OrSaiKellieLonore



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Magic Orgasm, Sara Teasdale, Short One Shot, SnowBaz, Stars, chapter 62, in-universe, magic intimacy, magic sharing, not quite sex, snowbaz being cute, twinkle twinkle little star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrSaiKellieLonore/pseuds/OrSaiKellieLonore
Summary: Now that Baz and Simon are kissing, Baz wants to try having Simon share his magic with him again. This time, Simon doesn't pull back.The scene begins where Rainbow leaves us after Simon and Baz are hanging out in Baz's room at the Victorian house, directly following their midnight snack of shepherd's pie and discussion.





	Stars: The Lost Section of Chapter 62

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came into my head the first time I listened to the "twinkle twinkle" scene when I was in the car on my way to work. I immediately thought it was way more sensual than it had the right to be, and was ultimately disappointed that Simon and Baz didn't have another magic-sharing scene after they realized how much they're in love with each other.  
> The poem is "Stars" by Sara Teasdale, and I chose it as the spell because I wanted another scene with stars surrounding the two but didn't want to do "twinkle twinkle" again. Honestly, I kinda feel like after that first magic sharing incident, Baz did his research and found a bunch more poems about stars. I picked this specific poem because I sang its arrangement by Erik Esenvalds and it's one of those pieces that will never fully leave me. It's a beautiful, haunting piece that fits the mood of this scene.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7QmShkIo_E

**Simon**

Baz picks up a poker and jabs it at the fire. “One kiss, and you think the world is upside down.”

“Two kisses,” I say. And I take him by the back of his neck.

**Baz**

After a lifetime of kissing, we break apart and stare at each other. I’m looking into his dull blue eyes, thinking, _What’s so special about you? How am I so in love with you?_ We stay like this for some time (not sure how long), and I just... let myself look at him. The way I’ve always wanted to. The way I always dream of doing. And Merlin, he’s looking at me. (Is it the same way I’m looking at him? Like he’s the sun and the stars? What is he thinking?)

“I want to try it again,” I say, realizing too late Snow doesn’t know what I mean, and I sound like a moron.

“Okay,” he responds, and he closes his eyes, leaning towards me. I don’t resist (I’m not an idiot), but after another few minutes of being sidetracked by his intoxicating mouth, I pull away.

“Not that, Snow.”

“Simon.”

“ _Simon_. I—I want to feel your magic again.”

He grabs my hand without question. This time, his eyes close slightly less. (He’s done this enough times now that it must not take as much concentration.) (I do miss the look on his face the first time we did this, though. His eyes half-closed…)

And at that moment I feel it—just like the last time we did this: a buzz through my body.

But this time, Snow is more in control, taking it so slow I can’t stand it. He’s looking into my eyes as if to ask if I’m all right with how much magic he’s let in so far. I shiver, unable to suppress the gooseflesh lining my body. Almost as if he’s reading my mind, he lets in slightly more magic, now concentrating more visually on how much he’s giving me. He starts to get that spaced-out look, closing his eyes just a bit, and I thank magic for that face right now.

I’m ready for more, and I grab his other hand. He looks surprised, but he gives me more, and the feeling turns into the flames I remember.

“Okay?” he asks me in a low voice, and I realize I’m feeling giddy.

No, not giddy. Buzzed, fazing out of myself and into the being of magic Snow is creating. This is different than the last time; it feels less like I’m silly on power and more like Snow is opening himself up to me. Is this different because I’ve opened up to him? I’m too entranced to remind myself not to let on what I’m feeling—I’m not trying to keep my want for him off my face tonight, and the magic is affected. I know I want this, whatever it is.

“I’m feeling marvelous, Simon.”

He smiles languidly, and I almost don’t want to have to ask him out loud for it--but sharing magic doesn’t mean that he can read my mind (and I can’t trust him to know on his own to kiss me while we’re like this).

“Aren’t you going to cast anything, Baz? I’d like to see the stars again.”

“Snow, we were just outside,” I say, but I realize how romantic it would be to kiss him surrounded by starlight. (I’m thinking about romance now. This is the effect Snow has on me. I’ll never recover. I don’t know that I’d want to.)

A poem comes to mind I want to try. It starts as a whisper:

“ **_Alone in the night_ **

**_On a dark hill_ **

**_With pines around me_ **

**_Spicy and still,_ **”

The scene I’ve always imagined in the words comes to life. It’s so beautiful that I want the transformation around us to go in slow motion so it lasts longer.

I continue, with quiet intensity, 

“ **_And a heaven full of stars_ **

**_Over my head_ **”

and they appear not over but around us. The landscape surrounding our bodies shouldn’t be possible, but it happens nonetheless. Simon’s mouth is wide open, and I hope he doesn’t have to be concentrating for the magic to continue flowing through us. As I say the last of Teasdale’s poem, I notice Simon’s eyes moving from the spectacle around us to my eyes.

“ **_And I know that I_ **

**_Am honored to be_ **

**_Witness_ **

**_Of so much majesty_ **”

The transformation completes, and as I realize it’s because I’m now saying the words about Simon. I wonder if he’s thinking the same of me.

This isn’t at all what I had dreamt being with him would be like. If I had known at 15, trying desperately to wank away my feelings, that I would ever feel like this, with him coursing through me...

I want him to kiss me. (I could ask him.)

It stays silent,

spicy and still,

between us.

(I will ask him.)

I’m waiting, the words caught in my throat, hoping he will see in my eyes it’s what I want in this moment (so I don’t have to say it). I’m already breathing heavily, almost drunk, but this time he doesn’t pull back. This time he pulls me forward, towards his mouth.

As my face nears his, the magic thickens, surges even more lusciously through me. I start feeling our magic moving closer to the brim and we slow our movement towards each other, relishing the feeling of fullness, almost on the brink… 

**Simon**

How did I not understand when we shared magic that last time, with the stars all around?

It’s not often that my magic complements another mage. I know my magic isn’t compatible with everyone’s; Agatha and Penelope are always exhausted by mine. But this, with Baz…

I felt it, I denied it.

I pulled back before because I was scared.

I’m not scared now.

I want this. I want Baz.

**Baz**

My eyes are locked with his and I barely notice the cool night around us anymore. The magic is all encompassing; our breath is in sync. I feel even more flushed than when we kissed.

I can hardly stand to think; everything is becoming Simon.

I ache.

**Simon**

It’s all so much, and suddenly

My magic—no, our magicks—are filling, bubbling to the top, blurring together.

I can’t tell where my magic stops and Baz’s begins.

**Baz**

His face is almost touching mine, but the electricity between us… it’s unmistakable.

How could I ever compare his kisses to… this?

**Simon**

It’s almost too much.

“Baz...” and the magic is overwhelming me, in such an amazing gush around me.

**Baz**

“Simon,” I’m gasping for air, shuddering--

“ _Simon._ ”

All I can breathe is him.

The magic between us swells.

 _I_ swell--

Over the brink.

I overflow with a _rush_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, if you like! howdidyoubringmyfall.tumblr.com


End file.
